Horatio
Mew... Horatio is a Pet Owlcat owned by Hieronymus the Liar. Biography Born from one of two eggs pilfered in a forest by The Defenders as they submerged themselves in Hobgoblin territories, Horatio was incubated personally by Hieronymus throughout the tribulations until he finally hatched a few weeks after returning home from the war. He hatched alongside his brother Pumpkin, owned by Xanaphia. Neither of them were very dexterous at the start, using their oversized wings and tails for balance instead of for locomotion. With time, love, and a little bit of playfighting amongst each other and Ryn's cat Aggregate, they both learned a good deal about what it is to be an animal. Description Appearance Horatio's body is mostly white, although his paws are dark brown. He has a few brown speckles along his spine and near his tail, which is seconded by his wings. He's currently still small, and lounges usually on Hieronymus' shoulder when he's stationary. But the size he will grow to is evident - his wings and paws are both too big for him at the moment, meaning he is a little clumsy about how he moves. Personality Due to how often he is treated and spoiled by his owner, Horatio has developed a bit of an entitled attitude. He is confident beyond his ability. Whenever he breaks something, or makes a mess, or forgets where the litter tray is, he doesn't seem to see an issue. He will even sit by his mess and hoot until he gets some attention. Whenever Hieronymus sees Horatio sat beside a mess, and there is another cat in proximity, he will often blame the other cat for encouraging Horatio, if not outright blaming the cat. It is not unusual to see Horatio in the bathroom, as he is seemingly enraptured with the sound of water. He enjoys the sound of the tap, water going down the plughole, and even the flushing of a toilet. He stares, ears forward, at the source of these noises when they occur. But, like most cats, water is not a positive. Relationships Hieronymus "Red One" Because Hieronymus was the first thing Horatio saw, he follows Hieronymus very closely when they two are in an unfamiliar area. Horatio usually sticks by Hieronymus' right ankle, or flutters onto his shoulder. At home though, Horatio tears around the place when active, and sits on Hieronymus' knee mewling when he's hungry. Hieronymus writes, : T'''he most ideal and precocious of little owlcats, Horatio is much more intelligent than other owlcats. The proof lies in a little painting he did, when I dipped his tiny talons into ink and let him walk across a piece of paper. He tip-tapped across the paper, leaving the first markings of his sentience behind him. After he had finished, and I had cleaned his claws off, I joined the lines together to form an image of a tree, certainly the same vague species of tree from which I had taken Horatio’s egg to begin with. ''A'side from his intelligence - which is high as it is - Horatio is very active for his size, and quite a bruiser. He can take down Ryn’s dumb old cat any day, that’s for certain. H'''e’s a much braver individual than I am, in addition to his already-impressive résumé of abilities. In the arenas of altitude, Horatio is forever fluffing and puffing himself to ensure his feathers don’t weigh him down when he flies. He is not Edranar’s best flier yet, but oh! does the little creature try. He contests my own fear of the vertiginous rather well, if it is a little ironic. I hope one day I can stomach polymorphing myself into some bird and flying alongside him. ''A'h, ‘tis a beautiful and eager dream. Of my own happiness though, I owe a lot of it to this small being who’s currently asleep in the middle of the floor, as a tripping hazard… he was my little light in the middle of a warzone, a candle in the darkness of my own occasional thoughts, and a constant, a beautiful and intelligent constant, in the current act and scene of my life. Pumpkin Brother Character Information Abilities Feats Racial Abilities Class Abilities * Good boy ** I promise *Really Category:Pets Category:Good Boys